Spiderboy Meets Spiderbot: Two of a Kind
by MDfanfiction27
Summary: At last the two meet! The boy meets the bot and vise versa in this brand new crossover! Spiderboy has landed himself in Spiderbot's universe and helps his counterpart out when a figure from Spiderbot's past returns! Warning: Some yaoi (slash, boy x boy) inside. No bad/mean reviews please.
1. Chapter 1

**Spiderboy Meets Spiderbot!**

**Two of a Kind!**

**Chapter 1**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**YES! A crossover between the two spiders I've made! I've been waiting to make this one since I wrote chapter 15 of Two Different Worlds! Now let's see how this unfolds! Enjoy! (No bad/mean reviews please!)**

Spiderbot opened his optics slowly. It was 9:00 AM on a Saturday morning. Spiderbot looked up at saw Bumblebee, still fast asleep. The red and black mech smilied before kissing his sparkmate and getting up for the day. Spiderbot stopped as he heard Bumblebee yawn, knowing that the bot was waking up.

"Morning sweetspark." Spiderbot said with a smile, turning to Bumblebee. The yellow and black mech stretched on Spiderbot's bed before waving slightly.

"Good morning Spider." Bumblebee said with a smile. "What's for breakfast?"

"I was thinking pancakes. Sound good?" Spiderbot asked as he walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"They sound delicious!" Bumblebee called out as Spiderbot noticed a note on the fridge door. It was a note from his dads, Heatwave and Blades, saying that they had to leave early for work today. Spiderbot shrugged before tossing the note into the trash and began to breakfast for him and Bumblebee.

**. . .**

The red and black costumed figure leapt out of the portal, it closing behind him as he landed feet first onto the ground. Spiderboy looked around at his surroundings. He was currently on a rooftop, high above the streets below.

_Where am I? This sort of looks like Earth but, something's . . . off. Something's . . . different. Wait a sec!_ Spiderboy thought as he noticed the population on the streets below. Spiderboy scanned the people walking around the streets below before activating his holo-screen, showing him the results of the scan. Spiderboy's lensed eyes widened with shock. _I'M ON CYBERTRON?! HOLY MOLY!_ Spiderboy thought before deactivating his holo-screen and going into sleath mode as he began to crawl down the side of the building. _Wow. I look to be the same size as these cybertronians! Odd. I've never been to a transformers universe where I'm the same height as the cybertronians._ Spiderboy thought as he went back up to higher ground before firing a webline and swinging down the street.

**. . .**

Spiderbot placed his and Bumblebee's pancakes at their places on the table before walknig over to the fridge to grab the energon cubes. Bumblebee walked downstairs and took his seat at the table as Spiderbot closed the fridge door.

"Here you go 'Bee." Spiderbot said with a smile as he handed his sparkmate the energon cube before sitting down in his own spot.

"Thanks Spider." Bumblebee said before he began to dig into his pancakes. "Hey, after this we should go see Ravage and Reaper, maybe head down to the park together for a little double date." Spiderbot shrugged before swallowing his pancakes.

"Sure, why not?" Spiderbot said before his phone rang. Spiderbot reached into his sub-space and took out his phone before anwsering. "Hello?"

_"Hey Spiderbot! Um . . . I think you should come down to the bank, like right now!"_ Spiderbot heard his friend Cliffjumper say before he heard an explosion in the background. Spiderbot's optics widened.

"What in primus was that?!" Spiderbot asked loudly.

_"Some guys just broke into the bank with this . . . this fragging laser-thing! Please hurry!" _Cliffjumper said before hanging up. Spiderbot pressed 'end' on his phone before putting it back in his sub-space.

"What was that all about?!" Bumblebee asked Spiderbot as the red and black mech kissed him on the forehead before racing to the front door.

"Trouble at the bank. I'll be back in about twenty, twenty-five minutes or so. Love you 'Bee!" Spiderbot said before leaving the house.

"Go kick some aft Spider!" Bumblebee called out before he heard the front door slam shut.

**. . .**

"Woah! What in the world was that?!" Spiderboy asked himself as he passed the bank, hearing the explosion from inside. "Better check it out." Spiderboy thought aloud before going into stealth mode and entering the bank. Three black mechs were in the room with what seemed like laser pistols, pointing them around the room at every bot at least once.

"Fill up the bag my friend here is coming around with, anyone tries anything and one of you gets it! GOT IT?!" The tallest black mech said loudly before firing his laser pistol at the ceiling. Spiderboy crept over to the middle of the room so he was standing on the front end of each laser pistol before firing a web-shot at each, confusing the mechs.

"Hey! Broke your face!" Spiderboy said loudly, exiting stealth mode as he punched the tallest mech in the face, sending him flying across the room and into the counters. "Who's next? You?!" Spiderboy asked, firing a webline at the mech without the bag, snaggin him with the webline before flinging him into the last mech. "Aw, you two look so happy together! Here, let me help you get closer." Spiderboy said before webbing the two mechs to the floor.

"Hey Spiderbot! Thanks for helping us, but how'd you get here so fast? I only just called you." Cliffjumper asked Spiderboy. Spiderboy paused for a moment.

"I was just around the block when you called. Sorry, I can't stay, gotta run!" Spiderboy said before racing out of the bank and swinging off into Iacon.

**. . .**

"Primus I hope I'm not too late!" Spiderbot thought aloud to himself as he swung around the corner before hitting something in mid-swing. Both him and the other person fell to the rooftop below.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE SWINGING BUDDY!" Both Spiderboy and Spiderbot yelled at each other before noticing each other. "Woah! Y-You're me!" Both Spiderboy and Spiderbot said at the same time again. "Th-This is too weird!"

**End of chapter 1! Hope you guys enjoyed this start off ot my next crossover! Stay tuned for more two of a kind action! Or whatever you wanna call this team-up. Anyways, take care guys! PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spiderboy Meets Spiderbot!**

**Two of a Kind!**

**Chapter 2**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

"Who the heck are you suopossed to be?! Some sort of me wannabe?" Both Spiderboy and Spiderbot asked each other at the same time. "NO WAY! I'm no posser! Okay, cut that out. No really cut that out!" There was then a long pause between the two, nothing was said, they both just looked over the other, trying to understand what the other was.

"Okay, what is this?! Some sort of tribute to me or something?" Spiderbot asked Spiderboy. The redand black costumed teenager shook his head.

"Nope. I'm just you from another universe." Spiderboy said, crossing his arms. Spiderbot raised an optic at Spiderboy, looking him over again. "Okay quiz me. If I get any of the anwsers wrong you'll know I'm lying."

"Um . . . okay. What's your favorite color?"

"Red."

"What's your favorite ice cream?"

"Cookie dough."

"Favorite band?"

"Okay, first off, trick question. We don't have a favorite band, all the music we listen to is too good to decide on a band to pick as our favorite." Spiderboy witha smile as Spiderbot's optics widened.

"Wow, you are me from another universe!" Spiderbot said as he looked at Spiderboy again with disbelief. Spiderboy nodded.

"Yep. But I'm not cybertronian." Spiderboy pointed out. Spiderbot looked at him confused.

"You're not? Then what are you then?"

"Well, like yourself I'm a quote, un-quote freak to society. But I'm a human. A mutant with the powers of a spider, a healing factor and the power to bend reality to my will." Spiderboy explained. Spiderbot shook his head.

"No way! That just isn't possible! Humans have been extinct for thousands of years! Or at least on Cybertron." Spiderbot said, making Spiderboy's lensed eyes widen slightly.

"Um . . . Okay, didn't need to know that. But I'm not from Cybertron. I'm from the planet Earth. But for some reason I think Earth in this universe is Cybertron." Spiderboy said, looking around at everything. Spiderbot looked at Spiderboy in confusion for a moment before remembering about Cliffjumper and the bank.

"Oh Primus I forgot! The bank's being robbed!" Spiderbot said, firing a webline before Spiderboy grabbed his counterpart by the shoulder. "HEY! Let me go!"

"Dude, I already stopped the robbery. I literally dropped in, kicked their afts and left in like a minute or so." Spiderboy said before firing a webline in the other direction.

"Wait, before we go I kinda want to see something." Spiderbot said, stopping Spiderboy from swinging off. Spiderboy looked at Spiderbot for a momen, now with a confused look on his face.

"What?"

"Can I uh . . . (wow this is gonna sound weird) see your face? I've never seen a human face before." Spiderbot said, reaching for Spiderboy's mask. Spiderboy sighed slightly before giving Spiderbot the go ahead. Spiderbot slowly lifted Spiderboy's mask up until he could see his face. "Wow. Um . . . You have a nice face." Spiderbot complimented, making Spiderboy freeze for a moment, considering what was happening.

"Uh . . . Thanks. Uh . . . Spiderbot." Spiderboy began to say as Spiderbot put his mask on properly. Spiderbot smilied, not really caring that Spiderboy knew his name.

"You're welcome. Uh . . ."

"Name's Spiderboy. Human name's Mason. Just call me Mason, it'll be easier and less weird." Spiderboy said with a smile before he and Spiderbot left the rooftop.

"Mason . . . I like that name."

"I knew you would." Spiderboy said with a grin.

**. . .**

Bumblebee yawned as he flicked through the channels on T.V. Nothing to watch, and Spiderbot was out being the hero. What a scrappy morning. Bumblebee then heard the front door open and footsteps coming into the house and up the stairs to living room. Bumblebee looked up and saw Spiderbot and Spiderboy standing next to the living room entrance. Bumblebee's optics widened as he thought he was seeing double.

" 'Bee, this is . . . uh . . . Mason, my um . . . cousin." Spiderbot explained, pointing out Spiderboy.

"Um . . . Hi 'Bee. Oh my god, we can't do this." Spiderboy said, knowing he could never lie to his or any other Bumblebee. Bumblebee looked at him with confused optics.

"Um . . . What's going on? And why do you both look and soud the same?" Bumblebee asked now completely confused. Spiderboy and Spiderbot both sighed, knowing that this could take a while.

**. . .**

"Wow, that's really . . . cool!" Bumblebee said after Spiderboy and Spiderbot stopped explaining the current sitiuation. Spiderboy shrugged.

"This is a usual thing for me, traveling from one universe to another. It's fun, don't get me wrong but it's just a regular thing." Spiderboy explained before they heard the doorbell ring. "Now I'm going to go hide." Spiderboy said, entering stealth mode as Spiderbot went to go anwser the door. Spiderbot opened the front door to see Ravage and Reaper on the porch step.

"Hey Ravage, hey Reaper, won't you come in?" Spiderbot greeted, moving to his side slightly to let the femmes into the house.

"Thanks." Ravage said as she and Reaper walked up to the living room while Spiderbot closed the door.

"Hey 'Bee, what's up?" Reaper asked Bumblebee. Bumblebee shrugged slightly.

"Nothing much. There are just two Spiderbots now. Even though the second one is human and is called Spiderboy." Bumblebee said before pointing over to where Spiderboy was. "He was right there a second ago." Ravage and Reaper both paused before looking at each other, then back at Bumblebee.

"I think you've drank a bit too much energon 'Bee." Ravage said with a chuckle before sitting down next to Bumblebee as Reaper sat next to her.

"Okay, this isn't nessasary Mason, you already know Ravage from another universe and Reaper is her girlfriend, you don't have to hide from them." Spiderbot said, folding his arms as he walked into the living room a few moments before Spiderboy exited stealth mode.

"Dude! Not cool! You don't blow my cover!" Spiderboy said loudly before face-palming then groaning in annoyance before waving at Ravage and Reaper. "Hi Ravage, hi Reaper." Both femmes looked at Spiderbot with their surprised faces.

"I know. Weird." Spiderbot said before sighing.

**. . .**

"I still can't believe you came back into this man! Everyone kept telling me you were back, but I just didn't believe them. I just hope that Spiderbot guy doesn't find out your around. Anyways, I better get goin'." A black and green mech said before walking out of the alley.

"Personally, I hoe Spiderbot finds out I'm back. I'm dying for a rematch. And this time, I'm gonna destroy him." A large green and purple mech said before walking back into the shadows.

**End of chapter 2! Hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter of this crossover! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Take care everyone! PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Spiderboy Meets Spiderbot!**

**Two of a Kind!**

**Chapter 3**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Here's chapter 3! Hope you guys like it. Enjoy!**

The green and purple mech walked into his office and picked up the phone, dialing a number before the phone began to ring.

"Dreadwing? Yeah. It's me, listen I need a favor from you and Skyquake. When do you think you'll get here? Monday? Alright, see you then." The green and purple mech said before ending the call, the mech then dialed another number, letting the phone ring for a few minutes before it was anwsered. "Starscream, it's me. When do you think you can get here? Today? Sure, but we won't really start the operation until about . . . two, three days tops. I haven't really come up with many details, except for the usual. Alright, bye." The mech said before the call ended.

**. . . **

"Wow, that's really something. So, you know another Bumblebee and Ravage, but where am I?" Reaper asked, wondering about her counterpart. Spiderboy paused, trying to figure this out himself.

"I-I haven't met your other self. I actually haven't heard anything about you from Ravage, even though she's been a bit torn up for a while." Spiderboy said, his lensed eyes widened in realization, but not wanting to say what he thought of. "Anyways, until something that calls me and Spiderbot's attention comes up, I have nothing to do. So what do you guys wanna do?"

"I kinda wanna go to the park." Spiderbot said while leaning against the wall which the couch was next to. "What about you 'Bee?"

"Sure, why not? I haven't really been there in a while." Bumblebee said with a slight shrug.

"Sounds like fun." Ravage said with a smile. Reaper nodded in agreement. "But, um . . . what about Mason? He looks almost exactly like you Spiderbot. And people'll get suspious about there being two of you."

"She's right guys. What are we gonna do?" Reaper asked. Spiderboy and Spiderbot both looked at each other for a moment. Spiderboy sighed.

"One second." Spiderboy said as his lensed eyes glowed a bright red before he entered his cybertronian form. "Now all we need to do is figure out what my primary and secondary colors will be."

"How about black and red?" Spiderbot surgested. Spiderboy shook his head right away.

"No way! I . . . I just can't." Spiderboy said as he eyes lowered as he remembered his now deceased clone Dark Spider* (Read Spiderboy Meets Transformers Rescue Bots: Evil Keeps Coming for details -Mason).

"How about . . . White and red?" Bumblebee surgested. Spiderboy paused before changing his colors to white and red.

"Hm . . . Not bad, but lacking in stunning. How about I just stay with my human form? I'll feel more comfortable and no one has noticed the difference yet. They'll probably think it's just a electronic paint job." Spiderboy said as he went back to his human form. Everyone shrugged an 'okay' before getting up from where they were and heading for the front door. Spiderbot then paused and looked back at Spiderboy, noticing his lensed eyes were red.

"How about you switch the lenses to blue instead of red? Or just go for a black and blue color scheme?" Spiderbot surgested to Spiderboy as Bumblebee, Ravage and Reaper walked out to the front porch. Spiderboy paused before changing his color scheme.

"Much better." Spiderboy and Spiderbot both said at the same time before leaving the house.

**. . . **

"So, you battled Megatron at your school? And nobody got hurt?!" Spiderboy asked Spiderbot as the five of them walked down one of the park's paths. Spiderbot nodded. "Wow, when I fought Megatron he stabbed me through the torso, stole my DNA, cloned me and left me barely alive." Spiderbot, Bumblebee, Ravage and Reaper all looked at Spiderboy with 'what' expressions on their faces. Spiderboy nodded. "Yep, it was that bad. But you have to think about it, my height compared to his was up to about three quarters of his leg! I held my own pretty well." Spiderboy said, folding his arms before smiling.

"Well, when I fought him he blew himself up and about half our school. I was pretty beaten up for a few days, but I survived." Spiderbot said before putting an arm over Bumblebee's shoulder. "And this crazy aft stuck by me the entire time!" Spiderbot said before kissing Bumblebee on the forehead. "And I couldn't ask for a better sparkmate." Spiderbot said with a grin as Bumblebee blushed slightly.

"Same here Spider." Bumblebee said with a smile as Spiderboy's lensed eyes lowered slightly, thinking about him and his Bumblebee, how everything they had been through, everything they will be through could and may be their final time together. And this universe has no war, no great struggle other than petty human-like concepts of robbery and stealing, possibly a little war, but not one as big as the one he and his Bumblebee always fought in.

"My Bumblebee did the same thing when I was barely alive. He stuck by me and later on he confessed his love for me as I him." Spiderboy said as he felt a tear coming to his eye, missing his Bumblebee.

"Wow, sounds like we both got lucky." Spiderbot said with a smile. Spiderboy nodded, a smile also on his face.

"So, besides all of the crime fighting, what do you do Mason?" Reaper asked the currently black and blue costumed teenaged superhero. Spiderboy paused for a moment.

"Nothing really. I'm basically fighting crime 24/7."

"Wow, that has to get old." Ravage said. Spiderboy shrugged.

"Not really. I just . . ." Spiderboy began to say before his spider sense went off. "Your spider sense going off too?"

"Yep, but I don't see any danger." Spiderbot said, looking around the park. Spiderboy pressed a button on his lenses and began to scan the area. Nothing.

"Scanner isn't picking up anything. Spiderbot, get your friends to safety, I'll keep looking." Spiderboy said as Spiderbot lead Bumblebee, Ravage and Reaper out of the park and to safety. Spiderboy paused for a moment before looking over his current costume. "Okay, screw this." Spiderboy said before freezing time and changing his color scheme back to red and black. "Much better. Now, what could be setting off my spider sens- WOAH!" Spiderboy said as he dodged a missle. "Where the heck did that come from?!" Spiderboy asked himself as he leapt into a tree.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are Spiderbot." A very familliar voice called out. Spiderboy narrowed his lensed eyes at Starscream's voice before dropping down out of the tree. "Ah, there you are!" Starscream said with an evil grin as he aimed his other arm at Spiderboy.

"Try it and you're toast." Spiderboy said as he felt his blood boil slightly. Starscream's grin grew larger at what Spiderboy say.

"Oh, I like you. You've got spunk!" Starscream said before firing his missle at Spiderboy. Spiderboy face-palmed as he phased through the missle, it exploding behind him. Starscream smilied at what he thought was Spiderboy's demise. "So long Spiderbot!" Starscream said as he began to walk out of the park.

"AHEM!" Spiderboy yelled at Starscrem before the mech turned around and saw him still standing there.

"WHAT?! How in Primus did you survive that?!" Starscream yelled before racing at Spiderboy. Spiderboy just smilied as Starscream attempted to claw him across the chest. Spiderboy grabbed Starscream's arm and webbed it to the tree next to him before kicking him against the tree, the webbing disolving as he fell to the ground.

"Mason! What's going on?!" Spiderbot yelled as he raced over to the two as Starscream got up from the ground. Starscream knew he was about to be caught, he knew there was only one way out of this. Starscream then stabbed his razor sharp digits into Spiderboy's stomach, enjoying the sensation for a brief moment before racing off as Spiderboy hit the ground, blood gushing out of the five wounds in his stomach. "Primus! What is this stuff?!" Spiderbot asked as a pool of Spiderboy's blood formed, not daring to touch the unfamilliar substance.

"Th-Think of it a-as human en-energon. Ow!" Spiderboy said as his healing factor kicked in. "R-Rage can clean up m-my blood." Spiderboy said as Spiderbot helped him up. The red symbiote leaked out of it's host just enough to cover all of the lost blood and soak it up before returning to it's host's bloodstream. Spiderbot's optics widened slightly.

"You have a symbiote too?"

"Yep. Wait? You have a symbiote?! HOW?! There are no symbiotes in this universe!" Spiderboy said, now fully healed.

"Well, he was syntheic energon, but I shot him with about 300 volts of electrcity and he came to life and now I'm his permenit host." Spiderbot explained as he and Spiderboy walked back to Bumblebee, Ravage and Reaper.

"Wow, well my symbiote is the newest generation of it's species, it doesn't really need a host. But Rage is more of a friend than a symbiote pet, so he sticks by my side, no matter what." Spiderboy said with a smile, remembering all of what he and Rage had gone through toegether.

**. . .**

Starscream entered the warehouse slowly and with caution, where he did not have any idea of what exactly was in here. He was called here by his employer for a meeting but to Starscream's knowledge he was early.

"Hello Starscream. Good to see you again." A voice said from the corner of the room next to the light switch. "I trust your little encounter with the target was enlightening?"

"Somewhat. Did you know that there are two of them?" Starscream asked as he sat down in the chair that was in front of him. The employer was silent for a moment, comprehending this information. "I will take that as a no." Starscream said with a grin before leaning back in the chair he sat in."

"Well, this does change things a little. We shall wait until Monday for Dreadwing and Skyquake to get here before proceeding with our plans." The employer said before he and Starscream left the room.

**. . .**

"You know what guys? I'm sticking with looking like Spiderbot. There are alot of mechs that look and sound alike. And there are quite a few technorganics. So we can come up with a story like I'm Spiderbot's cousin or something." Spiderboy said as he transformed back into his cybertronian form when no one was looking.

"Alright. Appearences don't really matter anyways, not in Iacon at least, people don't really notice the little peopl here. And like you said Mason, there are alot of mechs that look and sound like us. So we should be good." Spiderbot said with a smile before looking at Bumblebee, Ravage and Reaper. "You guys wanna spend the night over at my house tonight?" Bumblebee nodded right away, optics wide with a smile spread across his faceplate.

"Sure, why not?" Ravage said with a shrug, saying yes for both herself and Reaper.

"Great! Well, we should probably head back to my house now before it gets too dark. Don't want anything bad to happen." Spiderbot said before Spiderboy glared at him.

"You do realize you may have jynxed us right?" Spiderboy asked his counterpart as the five of them walked down the street.

"Whoops." Spiderbot said with a smile before racing down the street.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Spiderboy, Bumblebee, Ravage and Reaper all yelled at the same time before racing after Spiderbot.

"FIRST ONE TO MY HOUSE GETS TO PICK THE MOVIE!" Spiderbot called back as he turned the upcoming corner, with Spiderboy, Bumblebee, Ravage and Reaper closing in on him.

**End of Chapter 3! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for chapter 4 and take care. PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Spiderboy Meets Spiderbot!**

**Two of a Kind!**

**Chapter 4**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Hope you guys like chapter 4! Enjoy!**

"FIRST ONE TO THE DOOR! The crowd goes wild!" Spiderboy said loudly as Spiderbot, Bumblebee, Ravage and Reaper arrived at Spiderbot's front door. Everyone laughed a little before entering the house.

"So, what's the movie you're gonna pick?" Spiderbot asked Spiderboy. Spiderboy shrugged as he walked over to the DVD collection that was in a compartment in the T.V. stand.

"How about a horror film?" Ravage asked with a slight grin before both Reaper and Bumblebee glared at her. "Kidding! Just kidding!" Ravage said nervously, sinking into the couch as Spiderboy found a pretty good movie.

"I think this should be a good movie. I have no idea what it is or what it's about but just by the back of it I think it'll be okay." Spiderboy said as he put the movie into the DVD player before taking a seat on the floor in front of the couch.

"Anyone want popcorn?" Spiderbot asked as he began to get off the couch to make some popcorn for the movie. Everyone's hands shot right up. "Okay, I'll be right back." Spiderbot said before walking into the kitchen as the opening credits appeared.

**. . .**

The movie was over, everyone was asleep except Spiderboy, who was now on the roof on his holo-screen. The red and black costumed superhero sighed before looking up into the night sky, rest his hand on his right hand.

_I hope 'Bee is okay. He hasn't been anwsering any of my calls. That's what I get for having a auto-bot as a boyfriend. _Spiderboy thought before smiling to himself at all of the time he had missed Bumblebee's calls, thinking about how the yellow and black mech had felt during those times.

"Hey Mason, you up here?" Spiderbot asked as he opened his room window.

"Yeah." Spiderboy replied as Spiderbot hopped onto the roof.

"You okay?"

"Sort of." Spiderboy said as he looked over at Spiderbot with a sort of worried expression on his face. "It's just, Bumblebee . . . my Bumblebee, hasn't been calling me back, and in his universe there's this big war and . . . I just can't help but feel worried about him, you know?" Spiderboy said. Spiderbot nodded before looking up at the stars with Spiderboy.

"Yeah, I know. I remember when Bumblebee was in the popular group, before we were together, I'd used to get bullied alot by this mech Knockout and I wouldn't really worry about myself as much as 'Bee. I'd always think that those guys in the popular group were turning him into a sparkless mech, into a drone or something. And then that day at the ice cream shop . . . I knew he'd never change or leave me. Not ever." Spiderbot said before there was a pause between the two.

"You're lucky." Spiderboy said, looking over at Spiderbot. Spiderbot looked back at him with a blank stare.

"I am?"

"Yeah, you are. Millions upon billions of worlds and universes have been distroyed by war and conflict of every species and race imaginable. And so far the only thing this world really has to fear is the population and what it does." Spiderboy said with a smile, looking over at Spiderbot. "You are lucky to live in this universe with your Bumblebee, lucky to be accepted and loved by mostly everyone around you. In my universe I have no friends, I am a mutant freak and the world hates mutants, most are hunted and some are just accepted. My dads are rarely home anymore, and the only person I can really talk to without taking them out of a universe is my sister Madison."

"Wow." Spiderbot said with wide optics. Spiderboy sighed.

"Yeah. Well, I'm going to go out for a swing around town, it always clears the head." Spiderboy said as he fired a webline down the street. Spiderboy paused for a moment.

"Well, I'll see you later." Spiderbot said as he began to re-enter the house.

"Wait, Spiderbot. I just have one peice of advise for you."

"Yeah?"

"In the future, be careful. Any and everything can happen when you're a superhero. And you can lose everything if you're not careful." Spiderboy said before web-zipping off into the city of Iacon. Spiderbot paused for a moment before entering the house.

**. . . **

_I could have just stayed at the house. But it's getting to me! I'm cracking! I'm worried about Bumblebee. He hasn't called in the past five days! He calls like by the hour every hour!_ Spiderboy thought as he landed on a near by rooftop. As he leapt into the air, about to fire a webline he heard his glove beep. Spiderboy turned on his holo-screen and saw Bumblebee, his Bumblebee on the other end.

_("Spider! Uh . . . What are you doing?!")_ Bumblebee beeped before Spiderboy realized he was falling towards the streets below. Spiderboy quickly fired a webline upwards and stopped him from falling, nearly ripping off his arm.

"OW! Uh . . . Hey 'Bee. What's up with the new color scheme?!" Spiderboy asked as he noticed Bumblebee's now black and yellow color scheme.

_("I'll explain when you get here. Um . . . When can you get here?") _Bumblebee asked as Spiderboy stuck to the side of the building he was hanging from, now walking up the wall.

"Not for at least another few days. Why what happened?!" Spiderboy asked now a little more sternly. Footsteps were then heard coming towards the computer console.

_"Bumblebee, report what you are currently doing."_ A mech's voice said from behind Bumblebee. Bumblebee rolled his optics before beeping 'one second' to the mech behind him.

_("Sorry Spider, I'll call you later. Love you.") _Bumblebee beeped before ending the call. Spiderboy looked at the holo-screen with a confused face for a moment, before shrugging and making his way up to the rooftop.

_What the fuck was up with that?! Who was that mech, and why was 'Bee in a different color scheme?_ Spiderboy thought as he leapt up to the rooftop, his spider sense going off as he landed on the roof. _Woah! Who's that?_ Spiderboy thought as he saw a green and yellow mech, the same model as Bumblebee race across the rooftop. Spiderboy quickly followed behind the mech as he leapt off the rooftop.

"I see you there Spiderbot!" The mech said, calling back to Spiderboy as he raced across the next rooftop.

"Well slow down speedy! I just wanna talk!" Spiderboy said as he shot two web-shots at both of the mech's feet, stopping him in place. "First off, who are you?" Spiderboy asked the mech. The mech cracked a smile as he looked Spiderboy over.

"Whatever you want handsome." The mech said with a grin. Spiderboy raised a lensed eye as he felt himself blush a little.

"Seriously dude. Who are you?"

"The name's Wasp. I'm a freelancer. Do whatever I'm paid to do. Why, you wanna pay to do something?" Wasp said with a teasing smile.

"What were you paid to do?" Spiderboy asked Wasp as he leaned closer to the mech. "Or rather, how much would it cost you to tell me what you did and who your client is?"

"Tell ya what. Since you're so cute, I'll tell you for a kiss." Wasp said with a smirk. Spiderboy narrowed his lensed eyes before turning around and starting walking away. "Okay, but then you'll never know who called Starscream to off you." Spiderboy's lensed eyes then widened at this. Did Wasp really know who hired Starscream? It was worth a shot. Spiderboy turned around and walked over to Wasp.

"Fine." Spiderboy said as he walked up to Wasp, transforming his face into it's cybertronian form (underneath the mask)

"Why are you wearing a mask right now? Just wanted to see how it'd look." Wasp asked as he lift Spiderboy's mask.

"Yeah, you could say that." Spiderboy said as few seconds before Wasp kissed him. After a few moments of the kissed they searated.

"It's Lugnut. You know, the drug dealer? He's hired all of the major freelancers that have owed him favors. Besides Starscream, there's Dreadwing and Skyquake." Wasp said as he put down Spiderboy mask. Spiderboy changed his face back to normal once his mask was back on.

"How do you know this?" Spiderboy asked Wasp, folding his arms.

"That'll cost you extra." Wasp said. Spiderboy narrowed his optics before grabbing both of Wasp's hands and put them together before webbing them together. "Hey! What are you?!" Wasp asked as Spiderboy picked up Wasp and held him over the streets over Iacon.

"How?"

"He filled me in. I'm also a freelancer that he hired. But I was paid. I turned him down after I knew his plans. I'm doing that to you, or the real Spiderbot." Wasp said, Spiderboy's lensed eyes widened.

"And who's not to say I'm not Spiderbot?"

"The kiss. Your lips may have been metal, but your tounge . . ." Wasp said with a smile. Spiderboy groaned before murmering something and putting Wasp on the roof, cutting him free. "Thanks."

"Yeah, whatever." Spiderboy said as he walked across the rooftop.

"Wait!" Wasp said. Spiderboy turned to face the green and yellow mech. "I was racing from rooftop to rooftop to get your attention, to warn you, or rather Spiderbot. And if you guys need my help, I'll be glad to give it to you." Wasp said. Spiderboy smilied a bit before walking back over to Wasp.

"You swear?" Spiderboy asked, listening to Wasp's sparkbeat.

"Yes." Wasp said, his sparkbeat staying the same.

"Okay, well I might as well tell you who I am. And you won't really make and cash outta this info, it's important, but not really worth anything." Spiderboy said as he and Wasp sat down on the rooftop before Spiderboy began his story on who he was and how he got to this universe.

**End of Chapter 4. I feel like I didn't do as great a job here as in the other chapters, but Chapter 5 might make up for that, I don't know. Anyways, thank you guys for readin the story so far! Stay tuned for the next chapter and take care. PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Spiderboy Meets Spiderbot!**

**Two of a Kind!**

**Chapter 5**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Here's chapter 5. Enjoy!**

"Well, you're early." Lugnut said as Dreadwing and Skyquake walked into the room. "6:00 AM on Sunday. I'm impressed."

"What's the assignment?" Dreadwing asked impatiantly. Lugnut picked up the folder on his desk and opened it. Empty except for one word (or two words, depending how you looked at it) on it. Payback.

"Simply put, you want us to capture and bring him here? What's so special about this bot that requires all three of us to go after him?" Skyquake asked confused.

"Because this bot is a very dangerous technorganic. And I advise you take caution while in prosuit. Now, get out there and get Spiderbot!" Lugnut said before sending Dreadwing, Skyquake and Starscream after Spiderbot.

**. . .**

Spiderboy yawned as he dropped down to the front yard os Spiderbot's house, feeling extremely tired from being out all night. Wasp had given him his number so he could call him for help at anytime. Spiderboy tried to open the front door. Locked. Spiderboy sighed before leaping up to the roof and crawling into the house through Spiderbot's open room window. No one was in the door. Then a very familliar smell hit Spiderboy's nose. Pancakes. Spiderboy went into stealth mode and crept down the stairs to the kitchen, poking his head into the kitchen just enough to see who was in there. It was Spiderbot and Bumblebee, having breakfast. Spiderboy sighed before exiting stealth mode.

"Good morning." Spiderbot said without looking up from his plate.

"Morning." Spiderboy said with a slight yawn as he conjured up a glass of milk. "So, what's on the agenda for today?" Spiderboy asked as he sat down with Spiderbot and Bumblebee.

"Nothing really, we were just going to the mall and pick up a few things." Bumblebee said as he finished his pancakes.

"And Ravage and Reaper are coming with us." Spiderbot said as he finished his pancakes. Spiderboy nodded an okay before pulling up his mask and drinking all of the glass of milk in a matter of seconds. "So, where were you last night?" Spiderbot asked as he put his and Bumblebee's plates in the sink.

"Out and about." Spiderboy said before teleporting the glass in his hand to a destroyed universe where everything was dead. Spiderbot looked over at Spiderboy with a raised optic as Spiderboy pulled his mask back down. "Come on, we better get to the store early before there's a big crowd. I hate crowds." Spiderboy said as he got up from the table and walked to the front door with Spiderbot and Bumblebee behind him.

**. . . **

"Well, that was everything . . . I think." Ravage said as she, Reaper, Bumblebee, Spiderbot and Spiderboy walked out of the mall and into the parking lot.

"I'd say that's everything. I mean look at all the stuff you bought!" Spiderboy said, pointing out all of the bags in Ravage's hands.

"Oh, that's nothing. Once we all had to carry the exact amount of bags in our hands and it was all Ravage's stuff." Bumblebee said before everyone laughed as they made their way across the parking lot.

"I can't believe you still remember that." Reaper said with a chuckle.

"That's what I was going to say." Ravage said with a chuckle before Spiderboy and Spiderbot stopped in their tracks.

"Uh-oh. Your spider-sense going off? Yep! Trouble." Spiderboy and Spiderbot said at the same time.

"Spiderbot, get you and your friends to safety, I'll handle whatever this is." Spiderboy said before Spiderbot nodded, taking his friends away from the scene.

"THERE HE IS!" Spiderboy heard Starscream yell from above him before leaping out of the way of the missle Starscream had fired at him.

_Huh, never knew cybertronians in this universe transformed? Meh, doesn't matter. Just gotta beat these lameos._ Spiderboy thought as he kept dodging missle after missle. Spiderboy then looked up and saw Starscream, Dreadwing, and Skyquake all wearing jetpacks. _WHAT IS THE POINT OF THAT?! YOU CAN TRANSFORM DANG IT!_ Spiderboy thought before throwing a explosive at the jetpacks, destroying them as the explosive went off. Spiderboy folded his arms as the three bots hit the ground. "Have a nice fall?" Spiderboy asked as Starscream stared to get up. Spiderboy walked over to the mech and slamed his helm into the ground with the heel of his right foot. "Uh, uh, uh. You're not getting up yet screamy." Spiderboy said a moment before his spider sense went off. Spiderboy turned around and saw Dreadwing and Skyquake aiming their turrents at him. Spiderboy narrowed his lensed eyes slightly, feeling like a idiot to be caught up in the moment.

"Starscream you fool, get away from him." Dreadwing said as Starscream got up off the ground and walked over to Dreadwing and Skyquake's side. "Turn around." Dreadwing ordered. Spiderboy growled slightly before turning around.

_This is worth it. I let them take me to Lugnut. Then he's mine._ Spiderboy thought a few seconds before Dreadwing knocked him out.

"Come on, we better get out of here before the police show up." Skyquake said as he, and Dreadwing picked up Spiderboy before the three raced off. Spiderbot raced back to the parking lot as the three mechs turned the corner with Spiderboy.

"Mason!" Spiderbot called out before web-zipping towards the mechs. Starscream turned around and saw Spiderbot, growled and fired a missle at Spiderbot. "Scrap!" Spiderbot said before being hit by the missle, the blast sending him across the parking lot and knocking him out.

**. . . **

"What are you going to do with him?" Spiderboy heard Starscream ask.

"Well, I want to see what happens when he has a dose of this." Lugnut said as Spiderboy opened his eyes, groaning a little as he looked around the room. He was in a white room, white walls, floor, door, everything was white except for him and the mechs of course. "Ah, you're finally awake! Now we can begin the experiment." Lugnut said as he took a hold of Spiderboy's forearm. "This should hurt quite a bit. It's a fresh batch of synthtic energon. But it's better to take it when it's older. The older the safer." Lugnut said as he injected Spiderboy with the synthetic energon. Spiderboy's lensed eyes widened as he felt his arm burn and sizzle, the feeling quickly spreading through out his body. Spiderboy roared in pain as he felt his blood boil. He could hear Rage's cries of pain with his own. Magnifying the intensity of the pain. After five minutes of the pain Spiderboy finally passed out, unable to take it any longer. "Now, we wait." Lugnut said before he and Starscream left the room.

**. . .**

"I should have been faster! I could have saved him!" Spiderbot said angerly as he, Bumblebee, Ravage and Reaper walked back to his house.

"It wasn't your fault Spider, you were caught off guard." Bumblebee said, placing a hand on Spiderbot's shoulder.

"Yeah Spiderbot, stop beating yourself up about it." Ravage said as the four of them arrived at Spiderbot's house. Spiderbot sighed before sitting down on the porch step.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He is your counter part after all." Reaper said with a smile as she, Bumblebee and Ravage took a seat with the red and black mech on the porch step. The four bots then heard a green and yellow car screech down the street, stopping just in front of Spiderbot's house.

"Hey! You guys just gonna sit around all down and depressed, or are you gonna come and help save Spiderboy?" Wasp called out from the driver's seat of his green and yellow convertible.

**End of Chapter 5. Sorry if this was a short chapter. At least the action was good. Anyways, take care everyone! PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Spiderboy Meets Spiderbot!**

**Two of a Kind!**

**Chapter 6**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Here's chapter 6. Enjoy!**

"So, who are you?" Spiderbot asked Wasp as the green and yellow mech drove through Iacon with great speed, speeding past everything without being hit.

"Name's Wasp. I'd thought Spiderboy told you guys about me?" Wasp said as he made a sharp turn to another street, forcing Bumblebee, Ravage and Reaper to slam against the side of the vechile.

"No, he didn't metion anything about you Wasp. I would've remembered." Spiderbot said, narrowing his optics slightly. Wasp just shrugged this off before making another turn.

"Will you stop that?!" Bumblebee said, now very annoyed. Wasp grinned slightly.

"Sorry, but if you wanna get to Spiderboy before he's injected with synthetic energon, then we've gotta hurry." Wasp said, avoiding vechiles in his path. Spiderbot's optics widened at 'synthetic energon'.

"Lugnut's the one gunning for me?!" Spiderbot asked Wasp, who only nodded in response.

"Yep. And I was the first one he asked for help. He told me the whole plan, everything. And I turned him down. I nothing against you Spider. You're pretty damn cute for a bot your age." Wasp flirted, making Spiderbot blush and making Bumblebee very angery. "Who's the yellow and black mech anyway? Your boyfriend?"

"Yes." Bumblebee replied with narrowed optics.

"And the other two?"

"Reaper and Ravage, my other two good friends." Spiderbot said a few moments before Wasp stopped the car.

"Okay, we're here. Everyone out of the car and get to the trunk." Wasp said as he got out of the car, walking over to the trunk before opening it. Spiderbot, Bumblebee, Ravage and Reaper all widened their optics at the sight before them. Grade a laser weapons, energy grenades and cyber daggers. With a few ninja stars on the side.

"Where in Primus did you get all of this?" Spiderbot asked Wasp with a raised optic. Wasp shrugged.

"This was my payment from my last job." Wasp explained before grabbing a large lasser gun. "Now, let's go get Spiderboy."

**. . . **

Spiderboy opened his eyes slowly in a daze. Moving his head slowly, looking around the white room he was in.

"Wh-Where am I?" Spiderboy asked himself before looking down at his bounds. "Oh . . . Right." Spiderboy said before breaking out of his bounds without effort. "Guh! I-I feel sick!" Spiderboy said before lifting his mask and throwing up all over the floor. "Th-That's gross." Spiderboy said as he wiped away the remaining vomit from his mouth before pulling his mask back down. Spiderboy then shook his head, waking up completely now. "Okay, big door. Nothing a little kick won't fix!" Spiderboy said before kicking the door, making a huge dent in the metal. "The hell?! That was a full powered kick?! Oh . . . That synethic energon must have fucked up my spider-powers. Great." Spiderboy said before grabbing the door by the sides and pulling it out of place before dropping it into the vomit on the floor, exiting the room. "No biggy, it won't really stop me from getting to Lugnut and ending this." Spiderboy said as he raced through the corridors to Lugnut's office. "Huh, this is a little too easy. Well, what's behind door number one?" Spiderboy asked himself before opening Lugnut's office door. "Nothing? Weird. I could have swarn it was one of those jumpscare moments like in the movies." Spiderboy said as he walked over to Lugnut's office window. His lensed eyes widened as he saw Spiderbot, Bumblebee, Wasp, Ravage and Reaper fighting through Lugnut's forces towards him.

"Isn't that sweet? Your friends are here to save you." Lugnut said from behind Spiderboy. Spiderboy turned around just as Lugnut lunged at him, sending them both through the window and down the to the battlefeild below.

_Damn it! Spider sense is gone! Gotta be careful! Rage is still trying to accelarate the waring off process._ Spiderboy thought as he kicked Lugnut off of him. Spiderboy then extracted his stingers which for some reason were now made of metal. Spiderboy looked at his stingers confused for a moment before shrugging it off and charging at Lugnut. _Gotta take him out fast! Have to end this quick or I'm gonna die . . . again!_ Spiderboy thought as he slashed his right stinger across Lugnut's face plate. Lugnut growled in pain before back-handing Spiderboy across the room and into some crates.

"You're gonna pay for that you little brat!" Lugnut yelled as he charged at Spiderboy. Spiderboy leapt into the air, but not as high as he wanted to go, and not half as fast enough. Lugnut grabbed Spiderboy by the leg and slammed him back into the crates, impaling the wood into his boddy before dragging him around in a circle and throwing him up to the ceiling before letting him fall back down to the ground. "You and him have both been a pain in my backside for a long time!" Lugnut said as he stood over Spiderboy. "And now, it's over! I WIN!" Lugnut yelled before Spiderboy heard a laser blast go off. Lugnut's optics widened before looking down at his chest, there was a giant hole where his spark once was. The lifeless mech then fell on top of Spiderboy who then kicked the bot off of him, feeling his spider powers returning.

"You okay?" Spiderbot asked as he, Bumblebee, Wasp, Ravage and Reaper walked over to Spiderboy. The teenaged superhero nodded with a smile.

"I am now. Thanks to you guys." Spiderboy said before looking over at Ravage, Reaper and Bumblebee who were all excited for just charging a warehouse full of bots and coming out alive. "You guys did good. And now I think you'll be safe, Lugnut's dead and Dreadwing, Skyquake and Starscream are all gone. So, you should all be good." Spiderboy said before turning around and opening a reality portal.

"Where are you going?" Wasp asked Spiderboy.

"I have somewhere else to be. Sorry for the sudden exit. But this hero's work it truly never done. I hope to come back here some day. But until then. Take care." Spiderboy said with a wave before backing up into the realtiy portal, it closing behind him.

"Well, that was . . . weird." Wasp said before leaving. Spiderbot nodded in agreement.

"Yep. Hey Wasp, can you give us a ride back . . . ? WASP?!" Spiderbot said as he noticed Wasp was gone. "Great." Spiderbot said with a groan.

"Well, what now?" Reaper asked. Spiderbot shrugged.

"We walk?" Ravage said before the four started home.

"That was awesome." Bumblebee said with a smile. Spiderbot, Ravage and Reaper all smilied too before replying 'yeah' as they all walked home.

**End. Hope you guys enjoyed this crossover! Please review (no bad/mean reviews) and take care everyone! PEACE!**


End file.
